


i wanna sleep next to you (and that's all i wanna do right now)

by chromaticmuse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Only some though, winwin is yuta's baby boy, winwin loves yuta, yuta loves winwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromaticmuse/pseuds/chromaticmuse
Summary: "Did you seriously just wink over facetime?" Sicheng questioned with a laugh, a laugh that was literal music to Yuta's ears."I know, I'm so charming, right?" Yuta said, laughing slightly to himself. "You're cute when you laugh, like, really cute." Yuta admitted, blush fully creeping up on his features.





	i wanna sleep next to you (and that's all i wanna do right now)

**Author's Note:**

> I was on my bullshit the other day and thought of how cute it would be for yuta and winwin to facetime, so I got to writing and, well, this happened! I hope you all enjoy!!

Depending on who you are, sleeping can be one of the easiest, or one of the hardest, things to accomplish.

  
Some people are able to fall asleep in a matter of seconds, some can fall asleep in minutes. And some people just don't sleep at all, this could be for a number of reasons though, as the human mind is a very complicated mess.

  
If your name's Nakamoto Yuta, you're most likely not able to fall asleep due to the fact that the one person you wanna sleep next to is miles away, and it sucks entirely that they can't be there with you.

  
Yuta never thought he'd be the type of person to grow..soft for a guy, as he usually tried to keep up a hard exterior, but when it came to Dong Sicheng, Yuta was basically your average teddy bear. He could never figure out what it was about the boy that he was so drawn to, nor could he figure out what made the boy so drawn to him, especially considering Yuta didn't think of himself as someone people fell for. But here's Dong Sicheng, proving him wrong once again.

  
Usually Yuta disliked being proved wrong, but, truth be told, he didn't mind if Sicheng proved him wrong, especially on this subject. He, Yuta, was happy that for once in his life, someone loved him just as much as he loved them. Even if they had to hide it from most people, they were happy, they didn't need no one else, all they needed were each other.

  
And that's what Yuta needed currently. For them to be together. It was a difficult night of trying to sleep anyhow, but not having talked to Sicheng in hours only worsened the fact. Along with that, on this particular night, Yuta missed Sicheng like crazy.  
Groaning to himself, knowing he had to be up in a few hours, probably less, who knows, Yuta reached for his bedside table in search of his phone. Once finding it as he brushed along the table-top with his fingers, he attempted to try and grab at it, but somehow managed to push it onto the carpeted floor.

  
"Dammit," Yuta spoke in an annoyed tone, as he scooted over to the edge of his bed to retrieve his phone, which he had hope was still charged as he really hadn't bothered to put it on the charger when he first attempted to go to bed. 

Once picking up his phone and clicking the home screen button, he was relieved to find his phone was still at 78%. Sighing, now happily, to himself, he unlocked his phone and immediately went to Sicheng's contact, planning to facetime him right then and there. But paused, and opted to text him first, just to see if he was up.

 

   to: **Baby Boy <3** (2:17 a.m.)  
_hey baby boy, you up?_

 

Once typing and sending the text Yuta stared down at the screen, not really waiting for a message back, he just wanted indication that Sicheng was indeed up.

  
And that's what he got when the text underneath his message changed from "Delievered" to "Read at 2:18 a.m.", followed by the little three dots popping up, meaning that Sicheng was typing a reply back.  
Not bothering to wait for a reply back, Yuta quickly tapped the screen before clicking on Sicheng's contact information prior to pressing the "Call on Facetime" option.

  
As the call went through Yuta positioned himself on his bed, laying flat on his stomach with a pillow folded in half and placed underneath his chin as he awaited Sicheng to pick up. Whilst waiting, Yuta reached over to turn his bedside lamp on, in case the light from the tv playing silently in the background wasn't enough. 

  
A few moments later, the screens loaded and Sicheng's obviously sleepy face appeared on the screen.

  
"Hey, babe," Sicheng started, his voice more sleepy-sounding than his looks, "you okay?" He finished, yawning a bit prior to stretching.

  
"I just can't sleep," Yuta began his head leaning to the side as he looked at Sicheng, "I missed you too much, I think." He added, a blush creeping up to his face cause, as previously stated, Yuta is extremely soft for Sicheng.

  
"Yeah?" Sicheng replied, a smile forming across his features as Yuta nodded in reply. "I miss you too, sorry we couldn't see each other today." The younger male furthered, a slight frown forming. "I really wanted to come see you, but work, y'know?" He explained.

  
"Yeah, I get it, it just sucks." Yuta sighed, knowing that work was not the full reasoning as to why they couldn't be together whenever they wanted to. Had they been together as much as they wanted to be, people would begin to question, and living in the community they lived in, it wasn't fully safe for them to be out and about together all the time.

  
"I just really wanted to hear your voice, is all." Yuta continued, watching Sicheng's face brighten back into that smile that Yuta's loved ever since the first time he saw it. He made it his own secret mission, ever since the first time he saw Sicheng's bright, cute, and overall adorable smile, that he would do whatever he could to continue seeing that smile.

  
"I'm starting to think you're in love with me, mister Yuta." Sicheng said jokingly a bright smile on his face, he was obviously still very sleepy, but Yuta was glad he answered the call rather than rejecting him.

  
"It's more of a 'know' rather than a 'think' don't you think?" Yuta questioned, winking once at his phone.

  
"Did you seriously just wink over facetime?" Sicheng questioned with a laugh, a laugh that was literal music to Yuta's ears.

  
"I know, I'm so charming, right?" Yuta said, laughing slightly to himself. "You're cute when you laugh, like, really cute." Yuta admitted, blush fully creeping up on his features.

  
"And you're cute in general." Sicheng battled back, which only made Yuta blush even more.

  
"Stoooooop." Yuta replied, drawing out the "o" sound as he hid his face in the pillow he had tucked beneath his chin. "It's not fair." He furthered, shaking his head from side to side.

  
"What's not fair?" Sicheng questioned as if he didn't know what Yuta was on about, when he very much did know. "The fact that I can make you blush so easily?" He furthered, still acting as if he didn't know.

  
"You already know that, don't play coy." Yuta replied, voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm suppose to be the one who makes you blush, not the other way around." Yuta said, only lifting his face up slightly, looking at the screen where Sicheng was again all smiley and, if it was possible, Yuta believed he had fallen more in love with this boy than he already was.

  
"You act like you never make me blush," Sicheng begain, reaching a hand up to mess with his own hair. "you're literally the only person I've ever known who's been able to make me blush." Sicheng replied so matter-of-factly.

  
"Is that a good thing?" Yuta questioned, raising a slight brow.

  
"Well, duh, of course it is." The younger male responded, before emitting another yawn, this one much louder than the last.

  
"I love you." Yuta said, partially nervous as he was worried someone would hear him, even though he was the only person in his apartment.

  
"I love you too." Sicheng replied just as blush started creeping up on his own cheeks. "I wish I could be there with you, I'd give anything to be able to sleep next to you." Sicheng furthered, which only pulled at Yuta's heartstrings.  
Not wanting to cry, especially considering how emotional he'd just become in the last ten seconds, Yuta cleared his throat before replying.

  
"Y-yeah. I wish you could be here too." Yuta said, obviously a bit saddened, which he had hoped Sicheng wouldn't notice, as he didn't want either of them going to bed sad. "Do you work tomorrow?" Yuta questioned, wanting to change the subject before he actually started crying.

  
When he didn't get a reply, Yuta looked up to the screen and saw Sicheng wiping his eyes. He was crying. Yuta hated it when Sicheng cried, he was too pretty to cry, Yuta thought.

  
"Hey, hey, c'mon don't cry." Yuta spoke up, trying to comfort his boyfriend the best he could over a app. "Please don't cry, babe, you're way too cute and pretty to cry." Yuta furthered, trying to ease his boyfriend's worries, whatever they may be.  
Sniffling, Sicheng wiped his eyes one last time before deciding to speak.

  
"It's just, like, why can't we be together as much as we want? Who cares what other people think?" Sicheng started, sadness still heavy in his voice.

  
"People might try and do harm to us, babe, people are assholes and aren't accepting as we are." Yuta explained, clearing his throat yet again, not wanting to cry. "There's nothing more that I want to do than to parade you around town, hell, all around the world, and show everyone that I, Nakamoto Yuta, have the best and most prettiest boyfriend in the world, Dong Sicheng, but doing that puts you at risk, and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt cause of me." Yuta furthered, not noticing when the floodgates opened and he began crying.

  
"What about yourself? People might try and harm you too." Sicheng said, now crying again.

  
"I don't care about myself like I care about you, Sicheng. I'd rather myself get hurt a thousand times than for anyone to even think about hurting you." Yuta tried explain the best to his abilities, as whilst he was talking he was wiping his face, trying to clear this features of any tears. "I love you, you dork, I don't want anything bad ever happening to you. And please, don't cry, I feel bad when you cry." Yuta finished, a smile forming across his face as he continued to wipe away tears.

  
"Thank you." Sicheng said plainly, a reply that Yuta wasn't really expecting, as 'thank you' is something you say to someone for holding open a door for you.

  
"Thank me for what?" Yuta questioned, obviously shocked by the answer.

  
"Thank you for caring about me so much, and loving me as much as you do." Sicheng explained, clearing his throat after. "Not many people have someone like you in their lives and, well, I'm grateful I have you." Sicheng furthered, a smile now replacing the previous frown that had formed across his expression.

  
"You don't have to thank me, you goof." Yuta began, a slight laugh passing his lips. "I'm your boyfriend, I'm suppose to love and care for you." The older male explained, blush forming on his cheeks nonetheless.

  
"Yeah, I know, but, it's like I'm your everything and tha-" Sicheng began to reply before getting cut off.

  
"You are my everything." Yuta said firmly, wanting Sicheng to believe cause it was the truest thing to ever pass his lips. Sicheng was literally his everything. Family was something Yuta hardly got to see, and Sicheng was the only thing he had that was close to family in his surrounding area. "You're like..you're like my whole world, Sicheng, that's why I don't want anything happening to you." Yuta explained.

  
"You're gonna make me cry again," Sicheng said with a chuckle, wiping his eyes for at least the tenth time tonight, "I literally love you so much, like, so, so much." He continued, laying his head to the side as he looked towards his phone, obviously watching Yuta.

  
"The feeling's mutual." Yuta admitted, a smirk now forming from the smile he had on his features. "I didn't expect this call to go like this, to be honest." Yuta informed the other, causing the other to laugh.

  
"Yeah, same, I thought you were just gonna, like, talk to me til you fell asleep." Sicheng explained, a bright smile plastered on his face. "Truth be told I wanted to hear your voice before I slept anyway, but I didn't know if you were asleep or not, so I'm glad you called." The brunette continued, seemingly slipping back into his sleepy state.

  
"That's what the plan was, but it took a turn, I guess. For the best though, I'm glad we had that talk." Yuta replied, nodding along with his words. "I like expressing how I feel to you." He finished.

  
"Me too. On both parts, I like that we had that talk and I like it when you express how you feel to me, makes me feel loved." Sicheng said, followed by a yawn.

  
"You are loved, so, so loved." Yuta replied, feeling a sleepy haze come over him.

  
Sicheng smiled at that, cause he knew he was loved and Yuta proved it literally any chance he could, that was one thing Sicheng liked about him, he never ceased to hide his affection for him. Well, unless they were in a heavily populated area, but even then Yuta did his best to show how much Sicheng was loved.

  
"I hate to end this, especially cause of how happy I feel, but I'm really tired." Sicheng said, breaking the silence that had fallen among them.

  
"Yeah," Yuta started with a laugh, "I'm sleepy too. You wanna head to bed?" He questioned.

  
"I do." Sicheng replied sleepily. "Can we see each other tomorrow? I don't have to work." The younger male questioned, as if he didn't know the answer.

  
"Yes, of course, anything you want." Yuta replied.

  
"God, I really do love you." Sicheng said before continuing. "Goodnight, my Takoyaki Prince."

  
"I really do love you too. Goodnight, my baby boy." Yuta spoke, watching a smile form on Sicheng's face due to the nick-name.

  
And with that, the call ended. Just like that, Yuta was alone, yet again. Only this time, he was actually sleepy, and could probably go to sleep if he tried.

  
Just as he placed his phone on his bedside table, it buzzed, which shocked Yuta since he wasn't really expecting a text.

   from: **Baby Boy <3** (3:22 a.m.)  
    _sleep well, my prince, i love you_  
  
Yuta smiled after reading that, he even blushed a little before typing a reply back, deciding that after that he'd head to bed.

   to: **Baby Boy <3** (3:23 a.m.)  
  _goodnight, my baby boy, sweet dreams, i love you too_

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this wasn't meant to be as angsty and it turned out to be djfjdj it was meant to be like 99% fluff and cuteness and 1% angst but it turned into 85% fluff/cuteness and 15% angst. oops! it's cute nonetheless :(( yuta and winwin are so in love honestly. i hope you enjoyed!! if you did, leave a kudos maybe? 
> 
> also follow me on twitter if you'd like my @ is @jaewonpiI (the L is a capitalized i)


End file.
